


Keeping your bed warm

by Cadoan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: I wrote this before I played the Grantebridgescire part and the little "mission" you can do with Randvi after that. Heh.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Keeping your bed warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I played the Grantebridgescire part and the little "mission" you can do with Randvi after that. Heh.

Eivor smiled as she felt the water and salt of the ocean on her face. Her and warriors had managed to escape Kjotve’s imprisonment, and she couldn’t wait to get back home.

Randvi greeted her with a concerned face, but her pale eyes showed relief. Eivor smiled at her.

/

Later, once Eivor had told her tales about Kjotve and sailing back home, her and Randvi were in Randvi’s room inside the longhouse. Randvi’s eyes burned with determination as he pushed Eivor up against the wall.

“I thought you had left me behind too,” she said with steel in her voice, but her hands wandering over Eivor’s body, tugging at her clothes, told Eivor a different story. Eivor put her hands on either side of Randvi’s neck and leaned in to claim her lips in a searing kiss, lips meshing and tongues slowly twisting. Randvi arched up into it, her desire clear, and Eivor smiled into the kiss as she dragged her thumb over Randvi’s cheek.

“Been sitting up, waiting for my return?”

Randvi playfully pushed at Eivor’s shoulder.

“Do not even joke about it,” she said, her tone jovial, but her eyes betrayed her, showing a pain that Eivor didn’t want to touch, not right now. Instead, she claimed Randvi’s lips in another kiss. She twirled them around and walked backwards, pulling Randvi with her towards the bed.

/

Eivor pressed open mouthed kisses to Randvi’s neck, relishing the way Randvi sighed softly as she did. She kissed her way down Randvi's soft skin, licking along her collarbone. She explored Randvi's skin with her lips and tongue, until she had made it down to her right beast. Eivor gently cupped Randvi's breast in her hand and swirled her tongue around Randvi's nipple before she gently sucked into her mouth. Randvi moaned and arched her back, as if she was trying to get more. Eivor let her outher hand drift downward as she sucked on Eivor's nipple, hardening in her mouth. She brushed her hand over Randvi's naked body, down between her legs, and found her slick and wanting. 

"Eivor..." Randvi moaned and Eivor moved her fingers through Randvi's folds, finding her entrance. 

Eivor didn't respond, but instead let Randvi's nipple fall out of her mouth. She looked at it for a moment, the darker skin of the areola bunched up and glistening with saliva. Eivor licked over it gently before moving her attention over to Randvi's other breast, giving that one the same treatment.

Randvi was a stream of sighs and moans as Eivor slid two fingers inside of her before starting to work them in and out. Eivor was always amazed at how amazing Randvi felt around her fingers. 

“Sometimes, I wish I had a cock, so I could feel you stretched around me like this.” Eivor pressed her thumb against Randvi’s clit and circled the nub, causing Randvi to make a keening noise. She watched hungrily at how Randvi was stretched around three of her fingers now, pink and wet. Randvi’s grip on her upper arms was like steel, nails digging slightly into Eivor’s skin. Eivor let her free hand slide up the back of Randvi’s thigh to hook into the bend of her knee. Then, she pushed upwards, moving Randvi’s leg up until her knee was up against her chest, leaving her spread open.

Eivor leaned forward, leaning over Randvi as she continued to circle Randvi’s clit.

Randvi's hands moved to the back of Eivor's head, nails scraping against the shaved parts. Her pale eyes were dark with desire, and Eivor leaned down to kiss hear passionately, tongues twisting and coiling. They kissed until they were out of breath, all whilst Eivor continued working her fingers in and out of Randvi, driving her towards orgasm. Eivor could feel how Randvi had started to shiver beneath her, and Eivor knew it wouldn't be much longer until Randvi's pleasure hit its peak. 

Eivor pressed a short, slanted kiss onto Randvi's mouth and slid down Randvi's body. Randvi gave a small sound of surprise and Eivor suddenly moved above her, but it was quickly was replaced by a moan as Eivor replaced her fingers with her mouth. Eivor closed her eyes as she curled her tongue into Randvi, tasting her. She used her fingers to spread her open, allowing her to delve deeper inbetween Randvi's folds, and Randvi gave a desperate sound. Eivor moved up from Randvi's entrance to lick over Randvi's clit instead. 

Randvi came with a shout when Eivor sucked her clit into her mouth.

/

“My brother returns tomorrow.”

They were lying in Randvi’s bed, still naked and tangled together. Eivor was on her back and Randvi’s head was resting on Eivor’s chest, with her arm draped Eivor’s stomach.

Randvi didn’t respond to Eivor’s words, so Eivor continued talking.

“I can’t wait to hear Sigurd’s tales of his journeys. The feast tomorrow evening will be one for the gods.” Eivor closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she imagined it. “I wish I would have gone with him, but hearing him tell his tales will be almost like being there with him.”

Randvi disentangled herself and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m sure his tale will be splendid,” she agreed, but there was no emotion in her voice. It was flat and guarded.

Eivor opened her eyes and moved to prop herself up on her elbow, looking down at Randvi.

“Are you not excited for your husbands return?”

Randvi met Eivor’s gaze, her eyes guarded, as she was afraid to show what she actually felt.

“For three winters we have been married, and for two he has been away. He seems a stranger to me.”

Randvi looked away as she spoke, looking off onto the distance.

“You will get to know him soon enough. Sigurd is a good man,” Eivor offered to Randvi, her words ringing true with her conviction. 

Randvi shook her shoulders in an non-commital way, her mouth pressing into a thin line.

“Your bed will be warm when he is back,” Eivor finally said. The words caused Randvi’s green eyes so meet Eivor’s. Randvi regarded her in silence for a long moment before she reached up to tucks blonde lock of hair behind Eivor’s ear.

“It is already warm enough.”

Eivor looked Randvi for a long moment. She was truly beautiful, with her long copper hair spread on out the pillow and her cheeks still reddened from their love making. She was clever, and cunning, and she fought with the ferocity of a wolf. A sadness ached in Eivor’s chest. In another life, Eivor could have taken Randvi as a wife herself. In another life, where Sigurd wasn’t her brother, and where Randvi hadn’t married him.

“Randvi, this cannot be,” Eivor said and sat up in bed, putting her elbows on her knees.

“Why not!” Randvi raised her voice to a near-shout, and Eivor looked to her side, at Randvi. She had propped herself up on her elbow, and there was fire in her eyes and she stared defiantly at Eivor. Eivor looked away from Randvi and stared forward into nothingness for a moment.

“You know why,” Eivor responded flatly.

“No, I don’t! Explain it to me!” Randvi has on her knees now, and Eivor felt Randvi’s hand on her cheek. Eivor turned to look at Randvi, who was looking down at her. “Please, Eivor. Things don’t have to change just because he comes back.” Her voice grew soft and her eyes pleading.

Eivor steeled herself against it. She reached up to take ahold of Randvi’s wrist, pulling her hand away.

“You know this was only temporary, until Sigurd came back.”

Randvi frowned.

“I didn’t know he was going to be gone for over two winters. A lot of things can, and will, change in such a long time.” There was a raw honestly in Randvi’s voice that Eivor didn’t know what to do with. She let go of Randvi’s wrist as if she had been burned.

“When Sigurd comes back tomorrow, we will take our places at his side. Me, as his second in command, and you, as his wife.”

“So that’s it then? You have made up your mind?”

“It was made up from the beginning.”

Randvi sat back down, her steel. She pointed at the door.

“Then get out of my bed.”

“Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“I’m not. I’m making it easier on both of us.”

Eivor drew in a heavy breath before she climbed out of bed. She got dressed in silence, and when she turned back to the bed, Randvi had lied down beneath the furs and blankets, facing away from her. Eivor pondered if she should say something more, but decided against it. She grabbed cloak and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I THINK this will be two chapters. I'm not sure, I'm just making shit up as I go along haha


End file.
